This invention relates to reducing noise in a shared media session. As technology has progressed, people have leveraged innovations so that they can collaborate from remote locations. For example, a corporation's employees may call into a conference call to discuss a particular issue. However, these collaborations have grown to include a large number of participants, e.g., a hundred employees may call into a large corporation's conference call. With such a large number of people on a particular call, background noise may significantly disrupt the call.
In addition, collaborative meetings are also occurring via video conferences or in virtual worlds. Unwanted or inappropriate visual or audio noise can reduce the efficiency of such collaborations. Thus, these media sessions may also be disrupted by audio or visual noise input into the media sessions.